


Calore

by Eleonora_Ciamarra



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Ciamarra/pseuds/Eleonora_Ciamarra
Summary: Aveva lasciato che lo baciasse, e un attimo dopo lo aveva allontanato. Guardò l’albino, che però guardava altrove, ferito nonostante non sembrò essersi minimamente scomposto. Era lì, fermo, docile, senza però quel suo solito dolcissimo sorriso, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione di Shinji
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 5





	Calore

"Ai ragazzi non piacciono gli altri ragazzi".   
Con quella frase Shinji sentiva di aver rovinato tutto. Perché era stato così duro con Kaworu? Gli aveva solo aperto il proprio cuore, a modo suo, e lui lo aveva insultato, lo aveva chiamato “strano”. Aveva lasciato che lo baciasse, e un attimo dopo lo aveva allontanato. Guardò l’albino, che però guardava altrove, ferito nonostante non sembrò essersi minimamente scomposto. Era lì, fermo, docile, senza però quel suo solito dolcissimo sorriso, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione di Shinji. «Kaworu...» riuscì a chiamarlo, tirando fuori tutto il coraggio che aveva, e quell’ultimo filo di voce prima che si spezzasse. Stava cercando con tutte le sue forze di non crollare. Si sentiva uno stupido, tentava di reprimere ciò che provava per Kaworu ma allo stesso tempo cedeva ad ogni suo abbraccio, ad ogni suo tocco. «Perdonami Kaworu. Ti prego» lo implorò. «Shinji, non ce l’ho con te. Davvero» rispose prendendogli il viso tra le mani, poi lo abbracciò stretto. I capelli del ragazzo sfiorarono appena la guancia di Shinji, e il delicato profumo gli riempiva le narici. Erano tanti, troppi anni che Shinji non sentiva sulla pelle il calore di qualcun altro.   
Da quando sua madre se n'era andata, quando era ancora piccolo, non aveva contatto fisico con nessuno. Neanche con Misato, che si prendeva cura di lui. L'ultima persona ad avvicinarsi era stata Asuka, con quel suo freddo bacio, e Rei, alla quale teneva le mani in cerca di conforto, e tuttavia rimaneva fredda, quasi come una bambola. Gente che ormai conosceva da settimane, mesi, e che tuttavia non avvicinava come voleva né da cui veniva avvicinato. Solo Kaworu era riuscito a far breccia nella corazza del ragazzo. E nel suo cuore. Era stato facile, forse anche troppo, ma Kaworu era stato così gentile con lui, così affettuoso. Lo aveva accettato subito, e anche se a volte si comportava in modo strano la sua compagnia era gradevole. Shinji si sentiva al sicuro con lui. Si sentiva amato. Si sentiva a casa. Tra le braccia scarne di quello che, come lui, era poco più che un bambino, aveva ritrovato la sicurezza di cui aveva un disperato bisogno. Forse era proprio perché Kaworu era la persona più vicina a lui, quella che, nella mente di Shinji, avrebbe potuto capirlo meglio. Voleva lasciarsi completamente andare a quell'abbraccio, all'unica persona che lo amava sinceramente, che non lo usava, per cui provava ammirazione, rispetto, e sentimenti a cui non voleva dare un nome. Era a conoscenza della natura dei sentimenti che Kaworu provava, solo un ingenuo non lo avrebbe capito. Il ragazzo dai capelli bianchi non faceva molto per nascondere la sua attrazione nei confronti di Shinji, era spontaneo, quasi come un bambino. Il castano chiuse gli occhi. Era sicuro di provare qualcosa per Kaworu, eppure non era quello che provava per Asuka. Da lei era attratto sessualmente, non riusciva a vedersi accanto a lei, mentre con Kaworu il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata, quel bacio così innocente lo aveva scombussolato. Con Asuka non accadeva niente di tutto ciò. Le sue mani delicate corsero lungo la schiena del castano, poi andarono a posarsi una sulla nuca e l’altra sul petto, all’altezza del cuore, che martellava, quasi minacciando di uscire dalla gabbia toracica. Era sempre così delicato Kaworu, quando toccava Shinji, talmente delicato da non sembrare quasi reale, da non sembrare quasi umano. Se non si fosse trovato tra le sue braccia, se non avesse potuto sentire il suo calore, avrebbe pensato di star sognando. E se quello era un sogno, allora non voleva più svegliarsi. «Kaworu… quello che senti… quello che senti è amore. Perché è quello che sento anch’io» disse, dopo essersi allontanato un poco per guardare il suo interlocutore negli occhi. Kaworu sorrise, dolce come sempre, posò la fronte su quella di Shinji, e mentre questi chiudeva gli occhi, godendosi un momento di tenerezza come quello, cercò le sue mani, per intrecciare le dita. Inclinò la testa, lasciando che le loro labbra si toccassero di nuovo. Shinji non si allontanò, non lo respinse, anzi gli cinse il collo e lo avvicinò a sé. Kaworu intanto lo aveva di nuovo cinto con le braccia, delicato all'inverosimile. Shinji non voleva separarsi da quell’abbraccio, da quel bacio così tenero ma allo stesso tempo quasi disperato, e Kaworu lo capiva, difatti continuava a tenerlo stretto, anche quando si separarono. Si era accorto di come Shinji avesse un bisogno disperato di affetto, e lui era pronto a darglielo. La sua parte più umana sembrò risvegliarsi, gli disse di rinunciare ai piani della SEELE, ma quelli non lo avrebbero lasciato andare così facilmente. In quel momento l'unica cosa che voleva era vedere Shinji felice, e se era la sua presenza a renderlo felice, se era lui a renderlo felice, non voleva, non poteva portare a termine il compito per il quale era stato creato, che scritto persino nel suo nome: Nagisa, contenente gli ideogrammi della parola "messaggero".  
  
L' _ultimo_ messaggero.  
  
Alla TV, priva di volume, continuava intanto a scorrere un film. La giovane donna protagonista era appena morta, uccisa dal suo compagno. Kaworu riuscì a leggere parte del labiale della scena. "Se mi ami uccidimi, non permettere che siano loro a farlo". Un presagio funesto di quello che a breve sarebbe potuto succedere?   
Fu Shinji a separarsi per primo dall'abbraccio, dopo un periodo interminabile, e allungò una mano verso la guancia di Kaworu. Aveva paura di vederlo scomparire davanti ai suoi occhi, era troppo bello per essere vero. L'albino avvertì dei calli sulle dita che in quel momento sfioravano la pelle, e notò che l'altra, al contrario, era del tutto liscia. Ebbe un'idea, per tentare di distrarre se stesso dal destino forse funesto che incombeva su di lui. «Le tue sono le mani di un musicista. Suoni forse il violino?» chiese, prendendo entrambe le mani dell'altro nelle sue, i palmi rivolti verso l'alto, in modo da poterli osservare. «Suono il violoncello in realtà» «Ti andrebbe di suonare insieme un giorno di questi? Tu al violoncello e io al pianoforte» «Ma Kaworu, non sarei capace di suonare con te! Tu sei molto più bravo di me» «Sarà solo per divertimento. Resterai sorpreso da cosa due persone possano riuscire a creare insieme». Shinji sorrise. «D'accordo. Domani dopo i test di sincronizzazione potrebbe andare bene?» «Se va bene anche per te sì» «Ora dovremmo andare a dormire. Buonanotte» «Buonanotte, Shinji». Si scambiarono un bacio a fior di labbra e poi si coricarono, stretti l'uno accanto all'altro.   
  
«La mia morte per le tue mani sarà la prova definitiva dei tuoi sentimenti per me» con queste parole Kaworu si approcciava stoicamente all'imminente morte. Stretto nel pugno dell'Unità 01, cercava di convincere Shinji a porre fine alla sua vita. Era entrato in un Evangelion, sapeva che in quel momento Shinji era in grado di sentire tutto di lui, come se lo stesse stringendo lui stesso in mano. «Mi sono anche svegliato prima per esercitarmi! Siamo ancora in tempo per tornare indietro, insieme! Possiamo finirla qui e andare a suonare insieme, come ci eravamo promessi!» gridava il castano, fuori di sé dalla disperazione, rifiutava totalmente di esaudire la richiesta del ragazzo. «Se mi ritirarsi adesso verrei comunque ucciso. Sono qui per un solo motivo: unirmi a Lilith e dare inizio a una nuova era, dove però solo una delle due specie sarà destinata a prosperare, mentre di contro l'altra sarà destinata alla distruzione. Se dovessi riuscire nel mio intento l'umanità verrà distrutta, mentre io sarò destinato a vivere in eterno». Shinji ascoltava Kaworu in silenzio, incapace di trovare le parole, incapace di trovare anche solo la voce.   
  
«E tu non sei essere dato alla morte». Mentre pronunciava quelle parole guardava gli occhi dell'Evangelion, consapevole di star guardando a quel modo anche gli occhi di Shinji. Quel tono dolce paralizzò il ragazzo, le sue mani erano bloccate sui comandi dell'unità, il suo respiro si era per un attimo fermato, il cuore era stretto in una morsa.   
  
«Kaworu io… io non capisco cosa stai dicendo» rispose lui, disperato oltre ogni limite concepibile, ma ormai quasi rassegnato all'evidenza.   
  
«Sono le mie ultime volontà». Kaworu non aveva ancora rinunciato a convincerlo, era sicuro che ce l'avrebbe fatta prima o poi. Lo desiderava davvero. Essere ucciso da colui che più amava. Non sentiva dolore, solo il freddo della mano metallica del robot. Shinji non stava stringendo troppo. Ancora si ostinava a non fargli del male. Ancora si illudeva che Kaworu avrebbe cambiato idea davanti alle sue preghiere. Sarebbe bastato pochissimo per rendere tutto più facile, sarebbe bastata un po' più di forza da parte di Shinji, una forza appena sufficiente a frantumargli la gabbia toracica, a perforare i polmoni, a ucciderlo in pochi secondi. Non aveva paura del dolore, né della morte. Quando era stato creato aveva davanti a sé solo due possibilità: vivere, sterminando i Lilin e diventando un dio, o morire, cadere sconfitto da quella specie inferiore.   
  
E aveva scelto la morte. Dopo aver conosciuto Shinji, aver scoperto la bellezza dei sentimenti umani aveva scelto la morte.   
  
«Avanti, cancella il mio essere» lo incoraggiò, con quel suo dolce, dolcissimo sorriso che anche in quel momento non lo abbandonava. Era sereno, così sereno da far paura. Shinji non ce la faceva. Non ne aveva la forza. Kaworu rimase in silenzio, aspettando pazientemente.   
  
«Ti ringrazio. Incontrarti… mi ha reso felice». Queste ultime parole colpirono Shinji come pugnali. Tutte quelle emozioni lo avevano quasi privato del respiro, era incapace di fare qualunque cosa diverso dal tremare e il tentare di non piangere. Ci fu un interminabile minuto di silenzio, da entrambe le parti.   
  
Poi guardò Kaworu, un'ultima volta, le mani tremanti ben salde sui comandi, serrò le palpebre e mosse le braccia dell'Unità.   
  
Sentì il suono di qualcosa che cadeva nell'LCL, e al contempo una sensazione di calore sulle sue mani. Il sangue, il _suo_ sangue, e quella che era caduta era la _sua_ testa. Shinji trattenne a stento un conato di vomito. Lo aveva fatto davvero. Le sue mani sarebbero rimaste macchiate di quel sangue innocente per sempre. Rimase paralizzato, a guardare le sue mani pulite, coperte dalla tuta, che però non venivano abbandonate da quella maledetta orribile sensazione di sporco, di calore.   
  
Di morte. Della morte del suo adorato Kaworu.   
  
Dell'unico che lui avesse mai amato davvero. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice
> 
> Salve a tutti e grazie per la lettura. Cimentarmi in una produzione per questo fandom è paragonabile a un suicidio, per me. Da giorni questa... cosa era ferma nelle bozze, per paura di aver sbagliato tutto, di non aver reso giustizia al capolavoro che è l'opera originale. Detto questo vi ringrazio di nuovo per aver letto il frutto di una mente che desiderava il meglio per una delle sue OTP, e ci vediamo alla prossima (se ci sarà una prossima) storia


End file.
